miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Charm
}} is a special superpower granted by the Ladybug Miraculous to its holder. Description ".]] Ladybug flings her yo-yo high into the air, as energy shoots out from it and spins around until it forms an object that is red with black polka dots. Ladybug observes the area around her, and she makes a plan for how to use this object to achieve what she desires, like defeating a villain. ".]] After the akuma is removed from the villain's akumatized object and captured by Ladybug, she is able to utilize the Miraculous Ladybug.https://www.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/685525792479117312 She throws the object that she summoned into the air, where it reverts into energy and a swarm of ladybugs spread out to fix the damage done since the villain's creation. While Lucky Charm is a very helpful superpower, Ladybug must use it at an appropriate time, as she can only use it once before reverting back into her civilian form about five minutes later. Lucky Charm objects For a complete list of the Lucky Charm objects, see the List of Lucky Charm objects. Lucky Charm objects are usually everyday objects, but sometimes the way to use them can be very confusing. Often, Ladybug is left puzzled about how to use an object until she views her surroundings and figures out an idea. The object itself doesn't usually fix the problem, so Ladybug needs to find other objects and landmarks that she can use with it. In rare instances, the Lucky Charm object won't give Ladybug a clue on how to beat a villain but instead lead her to something else as seen in "Sapotis." Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Lucky Charm was the replacement power for the original concept of Ladybug having pure luck due to broadcasters not thinking pure luck was an ability that children could grasp.https://www.instagram.com/p/BT7nmLVBB3y/ * In the Russian version, Lucky Charm is called "Super Chance." * To use the Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug must throw the object summoned by her Lucky Charm into the air. If she cannot retrieve the Lucky Charm object from wherever it is, it will appear in her hand. This happens with the following objects: ** The coin used in the vending machine in “Mr. Pigeon". ** The spoon that is suspending Théo in "Copycat". ** The windup toy in Darkblade's armor in the episode of the same name. ** The car jack in the dinosaur's mouth in "Animan". ** The bouncy ball lost in Chloé's room in "The Evillustrator". ** The candy apple that broke apart in "Dark Cupid". ** The broken plate, re-glued together after the glued joint had come apart when the plate hit a wall, in "Troublemaker". * Though it may seem like Ladybug has a lucky vision that shows her how she should use her Lucky Charm objects, it is simply a visual representation of her own thought process, and she is not aided in it by her powers.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/922748986926288897 ** Contrary to popular belief, the sequence is actually used to give the audience an idea what Ladybug's objectives are, as confirmed by Astruc himself. * Ladybug uses Lucky Charm two separate times in "The Bubbler", "Antibug", and "The Dark Owl". ** She also used it every time she needs help from Wang Fu as shown in "Sapotis". *** Out of all the times Ladybug summoned a Lucky Charm twice it is unknown what happens to the first one if she doesn't utilize it to activate her restoration superpower. * "Timebreaker" is the only episode where she summons two objects simultaneously, being that there are two of her. **This exclude multi-parts summons like the two parts of the broken plate in "Troublemaker". * The summoned object doesn't have to be completely intact for Miraculous Ladybug (superpower) to work, as seen in "Robostus" and "Sapotis." * In "Antibug", the titular villain was able to use a similar ability, called Anti-Charm. This ability has only been used once, and instead of creating an everyday object, it creates a giant sword. It is unknown if this is the only object it can create. * de:Glücksbringer fr:Lucky Charm es:Amuleto Encantado pl:Szczęśliwy Traf pt-br:Talismã ru:Талисман Удачи Category:Superpowers